


like in our youth

by ghoulhoon



Category: BTOB
Genre: Angts-ish ?, M/M, One Shot, Smut, at least this is what my friends said, minsik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulhoon/pseuds/ghoulhoon
Summary: "Hyunsik remembers the first time they had done this. Things were really different — he was really different back then. Younger, needier, more energetic. [...]But time passed, a lot of it, and suddenly he is in the same situation as once before. Minhyuk has the same pair of dubious eyes, the same suggestive smile on his face, and the same set of well-defined muscles under the white fabric of his shirt."





	like in our youth

**Author's Note:**

> "ghoulhoon, do you only write minsik when it's smut?" maybe. honestly, this is more like a gift for my friends than for myself, but i still had lots of fun writing this. i hope it's enjoyable s2

Hyunsik remembers the first time they had done this. Things were really different — _he_ was really different back then. Younger, needier, more energetic.  So, in those days, he could justify his actions as being imprudent.

But time passed, a lot of it, and suddenly he is in the same situation as once before. Minhyuk has the same pair of dubious eyes, the same suggestive smile on his face, and the same set of well-defined muscles under the white fabric of his shirt.

Hyunsik himself had changed a lot, though. More aware of the implications of that hand in his thigh, with a feeling of longing in his heart instead of the previous curiosity of his youth.

It's not that he constantly thinks about Minhyuk and how he was the first man to touch him with pride and pure confidence instead of being insecure about time and place. But every now and then he can't help but remember those times Minhyuk would enter the bathroom without knocking, lock the door, get into the shower and help Hyunsik finish what he had started.

Those were forbidden memories, of course. They both grew up, Minhyuk found himself romance somewhere else, Hyunsik found his periodical relief in someone else, and they decided for the best of everything - for the group, their parallel relationships, their relationship with each other - that forgetting everything would be the best. And it was, indeed.

But, although it lasted for long, it didn't last forever.

Minhyuk found himself lonely, Hyunsik found himself deprived, and somehow they managed to pick each other's signs of neediness, ending up on Hyunsik's living room floor, flirting subtly as if it isn't very clear how much they want to fuck each other as soon as the opportunity appears.

It's a weird night because that's the first time in forever they have a conversation like this, just the two of them, and a sinful amount of alcohol to mask the guilt of breaking the rules previously established by themselves.

They are well aware of how inorganic this reapproaching was, and how likely things are to going back to how it was before the sex, but this is never a problem for two mature men who just miss fucking each other.

So there are no hard feelings when Hyunsik realizes Minhyuk isn't paying attention to a single word he's babbling, and, instead, he is just looking at the other's lips and biting his own. He doesn't stop talking - but suddenly his tone is deeper, his hand is on the older's leg and very soon Hyunsik makes the topic about the first time they had anything sexual.

Sexual for real, not like the pure tension that used to float around them all the time, the private and obscure flirting they used to do whenever no one was watching, the hands constantly brushing against dangerous areas but never actually touching, grabbing anything. Not until the first time Minhyuk stormed into the shower, and Hyunsik, who thought he was by himself, turned to the wall in order to try (very uselessly) hide his hard mess down there. It definitely didn't take Minhyuk much long to realize what was happening, neither to get down on his knees and help Hyunsik solve that problem with the warmth of his mouth.

Present-day Minhyuk isn't slow either — soon enough he invests on Hyunsik's lips with his own, sucking the soft flesh, the warm tongues eventually caressing each other, hands traveling around fabric, hair, skin. He can't help but smile to himself whenever Hyunsik squeezes his butt through the sweatpants, the touch as firm as he remembers, the need soon transparent through the grey pants, nudging at Minhyuk's leg when he puts himself on Hyunsik's lap.

Although the rhythm of the kiss is as slow as it can be, it doesn't take too long until they are unconsciously grinding against each other. The tease feels like too much sometimes, but that's how Minhyuk likes it and Hyunsik won't try to go against it.

Minhyuk pulls back from the kiss, his eyes half-open, the smile on his face as mischievous as the cute and swollen lips can allow it to be, and there's no stopping on the grinding of his hips against Hyunsik's bulge.

The youngest licks his lips, nearly desperate to fuck Minhyuk like they used to do; and as he remembers the old times (holding Minhyuk up against the bathroom tiles, getting sucked in random empty rooms during schedules, fucking each other when there was no one else in the dorm but them), Hyunsik felt like he could pass out from the desire taking up his whole body.

It doesn't take much for Hyunsik to get done with the teasing, and the next thing Minhyuk knows is that he's in Hyunsik's bedroom, naked with his back up, elbows against the bed to support the weight of his body, his spine arching up to Hyunsik's cold touch, the lube coated fingers going in and out his entrance, caressing the borders of it, preparing the ass for what's yet to come.  Minhyuk moans satisfied, pushing his bottom against Hyunsik, reaching back to stimulate the already hard penis of his partner.

He nearly laughs with overflowing pleasure when Hyunsik pushes, very slowly, his thick cock inside Minhyuk.

The road to orgasm is very classic because the comfort zone is what they're going for. It doesn't make it less interesting though — Hyunsik goes either too fast or too slow, which completely takes Minhyuk out of his own mind.  The older doesn't have to do much; he only keeps his ass up and moans loudly, and this is enough to keep Hyunsik motivated and excited. When the slow pace is on, he bends on his arm over Minhyuk, kisses the back of the older's neck, the tip of his shoulders, gets bitten on the lips, sucks the area under the ears. When the fast pace is on, Hyunsik keeps his posture straight, repeatedly slams his thighs against the back of Minhyuk's and gets the most delicious, overwhelmed whines in response.

Hyunsik continuously switches between paces — and he feels young, energetic and needy, just like he missed feeling — until he realizes Minhyuk's trembling under him, and knows what that means. The rhythm now is frantic, intense, deep and completely breathtaking, just like Minhyuk once guided him to do.

Minhyuk comes first, his face pressed against the mattress, biting down the bed sheets in an irrational response to all the pleasure taking over his body, his toes and fingers curling up and relaxing. Hyunsik comes next, and he can't help but let a few deep, pleasured moans escape his throat while he slows down, painfully thrusting against Minhyuk a little more before pulling out.

The younger one lays down, and Minhyuk crawls to his arms, his head fitting in the crook of the wide neck, the nose smelling the sex on the skin.

They need a few more minutes to rebuild energy and fuck again — it takes a little bit more of time than they remember once doing, Minhyuk's legs now hurt for staying in certain positions for too long and Hyunsik doesn't have the energy to go on after the third one. But despite this, they just laugh it off, and there's still this overflowing satisfaction when Minhyuk leaves the apartment in the middle of the night, and he knows he's coming back sooner than once presumed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw if you wanna find me on social media, my twitter @ is ghoulhoon as well. i'll return very soon with some of my sikhoon works translated from portuguese, so stay tuned!


End file.
